


Where I Wanna Live

by ninhursag



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Nebulous well adjusted future, Pegging, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: Alex and Maria can share a toy. Or the one where they rather thoroughly take Michael down and apart.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Where I Wanna Live

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for all the discord ladies who enable and encourage and give me IDEAS.

Michael has his face buried in Alex's thigh, rubbed against worn soft denim. He's flushed, all pink and gold, shaking. Maria fucks him hard and deep with a strap-on that's thinner than Alex's dick but not by that much. She pushes in and out, relentless through his shaking. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, or any of the rest of himself.

He's open to their eyes, totally bare and spread wide on silicone and Maria's hands. Forehead pressed down on Alex's thigh.

"Yeah," Alex says, cool and casual. "You have to snap your hips right at the end of the thrust. Makes him cry if you keep it up-- yeah, like that."

Michael hears the hum of approval and feels the shift of the angle of penetration. He whines, low and deep. Alex catches his hand, the left one, just for a second.

"Mmm," Maria says, all smug cheer when she makes that move again, the twist and snap. "Is he crying yet?"

Alex let's go of his hand, but just so he has the freedom to rubs his fingertips over Michael's cheek. He's grinning to himself, Michael can see it through his blurry vision. Alex, all toothy and pretty, when Michael leans into the touch. It's gentle, but casual, like Alex is with everything important he owns. "He's all wet. So yeah unless he came all over his own face." 

Maria laughs, light as air, as she moves her hips. Her bare thighs are sweaty and he can feel the fabric of her hiked up skirt. "This is harder work than it looks like," she croons. "But I wanna set a good pace. Can he come just from being fucked?"

Alex shrugged, petting Michael's curls now, still easy and proprietary.

"He can for me," he says. "If you're getting tired, I'm up for it." Michael is listening so hard to his voice, to the tone of it, he can catch the slightest edge.

Alex is looking at Maria, those dark fine eyebrows up. A challenge, but an easy one, like they're talking about who has the better drink recipe. Maria's hands clench down harder on the wings of Michael's shoulders, digging into muscle hard enough to bruise.

"The flesh gets used up, but the silicone doesn't get tired," she says.

There's a pause. Another thrust in and out that leaves him gasping, lips parted. He half collapses, his own hips thrusting into the bed under him.

"No, no, not like that, hands and knees," Alex says, all steady calm again, the irritation smoothed away as Maria pulled out and they both urged him back onto his shaking hands. His cock is hard and pressed up against his belly, wet, leaving trails of precome on his skin.

"You could fuck his mouth," Maria suggests casually, as she runs her hands over his lube and sweat wet ass. Down over the cleft, spreading him again. Fingers over the rim of his hole while she lines herself up to push inside. It still burns, the push of it, but she doesn't need to use much force. 

Michael moans, mouth falling open again. Alex's fingers are cool, human cool, and careful on his lips. Pads of thumb and fingers exploring while he shakes.

"Yeah," Alex says, and he's in close, smiling, a brightness to his dark eyes when he captures Michael's stare. "I think I will." 

And Michael nods once, hard and then mouths a please. He trembles while Alex unbuttons his jeans. Not all the way, but enough to pull his own cock free. It's beautiful, smooth and warm looking, from head to balls. Michael licks his lips at the smell, already feeling the heavy weight of it and how deep it would go in opening up his throat.

"He looks hungry," Alex says, still smiling, tone observational, while he wraps one hand around his cock before pulling Michael down with the other. Steady and strong on the back of his neck, thumb tracing a pattern on his nape. A claim, almost like a collar. 

Like Maria's nails digging into his skin. 

Alex's cock makes him moan while he sucks it in. All the way, forcing himself to relax his throat breathe into it. 

Alex is strong, easy, still collaring him with the hand on his neck. Gentle fingers but wide spread and he wants those hands everywhere. On his neck, his ass, in his mouth, pushing in and in, wide and strong and just breaking him open.

Maria thrusts in shallow, then deep, dragging inside him like Alex tells her to and again. Again.

They go for a while like that, finding their rhythm. It feels bright and full, under that flush of not quite embarrassment at how thoroughly they've taken control. Invaded and owned from Alex's hands on his neck to Maria's around his ankles. Spread wide on silicone and flesh, flushed and taking it.

He makes another noise of loss when Alex pulls him off, licks his lips and whimpers, chasing with his tongue. He can taste it, how close Alex is, while his own cock still hangs throbbing and neglected between his legs while Maria fucks him and he fucks into air, sucks air into his lungs instead of what he really needs 

Alex has his palm pressed hard against his own balls, pushing back the urgency of orgasm. Michael's mouth waters and his ears ring, his body shakes while he watches Alex roll on a condom, saying something out loud that he can't make out.

It must have been to Maria, because she doesn't repeat the words, just laughs and pulls out of him too. For just a moment, too long a moment Michael is empty, knees shaking, hips still arched into air. 

Alex holds him steady, though, gentle hand on his waist, while Maria urges him to shuffle around. He doesn't ask why, doesn't need to, when living flesh takes him down so easily, stretching into his lube soaked hole in one long, torturously slow thrust.

Alex moans into his ear, hands on Michael's body for much needed balance.

"You're going to come on my cock," he promises. "You love this so much."

Michael hears his own whine while Maria cups his face, smiling. "Mmmn, he really does," she says, mouth close and not quite kissing him. They don't, like this. When they're alone with him, yeah.

He's shaking anyway. Hands on his skin, in his hair, he can feel the pressure on him, the urgency, his cock still fucking air while Alex fucks him.

He squeezes his eyes shut with Alex's low, rough voice in his ear. "It's ok," Alex murmurs and oh his voice, that voice, cracked and hungry now, all that cool vanished. "Come on, you can do it."

And oh yes, yes, he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr @ninswhimsy


End file.
